Forbidding love
by DeathStealerelf
Summary: What its like to be a Pokemon trainer in love with their beloved pokemon. A love story between trainers and their love for pokemon even if it means its not right to be in love with a pokemon or is it? guyxguy, girlxguy,Pokemonxhuman


**(Note) The pokemon in here are human like, not like you every day pokemon. Just think their furries meaning they can talk human and act human but still look like human pokemon and have powers just like them. Kind of like anthropomorphism animal characters with human personalities and characteristics. this has nothing to do with the acetyl story plot of the series. But I hope you enjoy yourself and sorry for bad grammar and spelling. I am working on it.**

Forbidding love 

It was a terrible day out. It was storming outside and two pokemon trainer were locked inside a house while on their way to a gym battle but soon had to stop their journey due to the weather outside. One was a female with long black hair, green eyes, large breast, with a thin body making her look, she was pretty but not over the top pretty, she was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it with a black short skirt wearing knee high boots, with a black backpack next to her with her beloved Flareon next to her. Over sitting by a window was a male with short brown hair, with crystal blue eyes, very fit but not over the top fit, he was wearing torn up shorts with a ripped up T-shirt on looking out the window and the miserable day with his umbreon next to him crawled in a ball sleeping. The small hut was abounded a while ago it had no place to go just an empty room with dust everywhere.

They trainers just met a few hours ago happing to be on the way as the storm hit hard.

"This really sucks. Being stuck in an old dump like this" The young female sighed as she petted her Flereon. Who gave a cute noise rubbing against her side. She blushed a bit but had no idea why this was a Flereon she took care of it every since it was an Evee yet she felt something weird in the pit of her somatic feeling like it got tight ever time her Flreon rubs up on her making her feel odd.

"Yeah it dose suck, Lillie" he looked to the side looking out the old dirty window.

"Jake would you brighten up a bit" Lillie frowned at him as her Flareon rubs up on her more.

"What's with Ace his been doing that for while?" Jake looked at the Flareon rubbing his master more as umbreon woke up looking around his surrounding with a yawn.

"Well you're finally up Nate" Jake smiled down at his umbreon who looked back up at him.

"Umbreon" he got up and jumped next to Jake and looked at him.

"What do you want Nate"? Jake asked looking back at him feeling something weird in him.

Nate looked at him and laid on him rubbing up against him looking up at him.

"N…N…Nate what are you doing" Jake blushed as he felt him rub up on him.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I want you master, it's a cold rainy day, how's about I warm you up with my body"? Nate asked looking at him as he rub Jake's manhood genteel turning the young trainer on as he felt him as Nate put his front paws on his shoulders pinning the young train on the window as rubs him up more making Jake's face all red as he got an erection.

"B…b..but Nate we have other here, we can't do this, beside you're a pokemon after all" Jake face was completely red now as he felt Nate tug on his shorts seeing he was getting turned on by his rubbing.

"So what? That hasn't stopped us before. Now let me make you feel good master" Nate un-zippered Jake's shorts and put his paw in his pants rubbing his manhood gentle making Jake feel good as he made cute noises at him.

"What are you two doing" Lillie asked looking at them with a blush.

"Their doing what we should be doing master. Let's make each other feel good your making me hard anyway" Fleraon smirked as he got on her lap rubbing his head in her breast.

"But Ace not here and now with these two. Pulse I raised you since you were a baby" Lillie looked at him as she felt him rub her breast turning her on.

"So what their busy with their own thing, We can have fun without them knowing baby and yes your right but that makes it more meaningful" Ace smirked at her as he put his paw under her shirt and rubs her breast making her horny.

Lillie felt an odd sensation starting to take over as she looked at Ace as he took her shirt off and looked at her breast with her bra on blushing madly at him.

Lillie looked at him as she couldn't control they feeling any more as she jumped on him seeing his cock sticking out looking hard as his member throbs.

"Let's play sweetie" Lillie cooed at him looking sexy as Ace smirked at her as he took off her bar and skirt and underwear off fully naked now looking at Ace seductively.

"come on baby suck me" Ace smiled as Lillie went down to her dick and put his mouth around it and started to suck on it. Curling her tongue around his member teasing it.

"Oh yeah baby! that feels good, keep going" Ace moan in pure bliss. Her face and head soon followed, as they elongated allowing her to put more of his maleness inside her mouth. her nipples grew hard. "Need a hand?" he rested his paw against her breasts. Lillie moaned in lustful desire as Hemos's slowly ravaged her breasts, he then started teased her exposed nipples. She wrapped her hands around his cock even as they began to elongate deep throating him as best she could. He groaned as her thickened digits grasped hard on his shaft, rubbing down to his massive knot. She then withdrew her mouth from around his cock as cum came out. "I need more of you, baby" she cooed as licked the cum off his dick playfully as she Slowly she got on all fours, presenting herself to him. Her sex dripping with anticipation. He teased her as he got closer, nosing her slit with his muzzle, pushing the tip in a little bit. Lillie gasped as his muzzle teased her sex. She cupped one of her breasts with a hand, squeezing it gently in lust. He looked on with a smirk as a thin trickle of milk leaked forth. He moved his muzzle away from her slit and started to get into position, his cock lining up with her slit. She moaned in ecstasy as her Ace penetrated her virgin slit. She had never felt anything like this in her life; her body shuddered with pleasure as he started to hammer her. The barbs on his length started to flare up and probe her innards now, "Want more baby"?

Oh yes!! Harder! HARDER!" She screamed in pure bliss as she was vigoursly hammered by her Ace. Her tongue hanged out of the side of her mouth as she panted in uncontrolled lust. He just grinned as he brought his muzzle to her breast and began to suckle at one of them as his pounding continued. Lillie moaned in rhythm with his thrusts, each one bringing them both closer to orgasm. Bringing a winged hand down towards his member she grabbed it and began to pump, attempting to cause Ace to expend himself.

He couldn't hold back much longer, eventually he threw back his head and groaned as he came deep within her, filling her with his thick seed. Lillie climaxed.

Th-at was incredible..." She mused, still panting from the rush of pleasure that had overtaken her mere seconds ago.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself baby" Ace smirked at her.

Both then started snuggling each other keeping themselves warm with their naked bodies.

Jake looked over at the two as Nate was towering over him now taken his shorts and shirt off he was no complete naked in front of him.

"Oh master you look so good" Nate smiled as he looked over Jake's body. "Every time I see your naked body it turns me on" Nate smirked.

Jake blushed at him as he looked at him shyly.

Jake's cock throbbing between my legs at the moment as Nate played with him making him hard.

"Nate stop…It hurts" Jake whimpered at him as he felt his touch on his cock light rubbing it.

"But, master I want to play a little" Nate kissed him on the lips hard sitting on his lap as he licked and sucked on Jake's neck making Jake let out little moans.

"That's right master just relax and let me take my time playing" Nate licked his neck giving him little love mark on him as he bite down on him. Jake let out a soft moan as he felt him bite down on him and blushed madly as his umbreon gave him love marks on his neck.

"Oh Nate you're so bad" Jake cooed at him as he felt Nate lick his neck tickling him as he felt his hands go down to his throbbing dick and start to caressing his swollen penis. Each touch was sending shivers down his spine as he let little moans escape his lips making the umbreon smirk at him. He then started to kissed down kissing every inch of Jake and went down to his goal. Jake looked at him and instinctively spread his legs apart. he watched the his head was resting above his crotch. he could feel him caressing his swollen penis. Each touch was sending shivers down his spine, Jake let out cute noises. His head then raised a bit off of it and when it started to go down, a new sensation enveloped him. Jake's penis felt so hot and wet. He put his penis in his mouth. He could warm rough tongue stroking the bottom of his shaft and up to the head of his member. Nate started bobbing his head up and down pulling it out and putting it back in his mouth. Every part of Jake's body was like pins and needles and before he knew it, he was tilting his hip in rhythm with his head. Jake's mind had completely forgotten about the another person in the room and forgot that he was a pokemon lost in this sensation. Jake's was panting and groaning as Nate sped up. His penis was pulsing in sync with his head as he slowed back down and with a last lick, lifted his head from His crotch for the first time. Nate chuckled and then started to crawl up to Jake's until he was face to face with him. He sat down in front of his crotch with his member resting on his, and his legs over top of Jake. He squeezed both his and Jake's penises in one hand. He let out a whimper and he was purring. He licked his nose and in a moment, took his penis and positioned it in front his tail hole. He pressed his head against it.  
"come on master," he cooed in his ear in a reassuring tone and sat down on it. Jake's penis was wet from his saliva and it went in half way easily. Nate let out a soft moan, signaling Jake to do instinctively thrusted up pushing it in the rest of the way. Nate let out a whimper and dug his claws into his shoulders. he barely noticed, Jake was staring at his member that was now right in front of his face. There was a strong scent coming from it and his balls were dangling beneath him. As he raised up off of him, his penis flicked him in the nose. Jake hands on his hips, He pulled him back down and felt a wave of intense feelings all through Jake's body. His head then raised a bit off of it and when it started to go down, a new sensation enveloped Jake.

He came up again and this time Jake kissed the head before it hit his nose again. Next time, he opened Jake's mouth and slid the head in. He groaned and when he came up again he lifted all the way off of him and Jake unexpectedly received his entire member into his mouth. Jake had to open all the way but he could feel it pulsing on his tongue. Jake tilted his head down to keep it in his mouth as much as he could as he humped him more and more. On top of the what Jake was feeling, there was a new sensation starting to swell up in his crotch. But before he had a chance to react, Nate let out a loud groan and raised himself off of Jake and shoved his dick deep into his mouth. It went all the way to the back of his throat and all of a sudden, Jake was hit with a wave of hot liquid into his mouth. Jake went wide eyed as he felt it slide down his throat. Jake didn't choke, but he had to swallow. Jake was doing his best not to bite him as he was filling his mouth with this warm liquid. Jake would have been more caring about it if he was overwhelmed by the sensation in his penis as Jake grabbed him and shoved his dick back up into him as his dick started pulsing uncontrollably. Immediately following, he felt his crotch getting warm inside of him. Jake and Nate sat there breathing hard, his through Jake's nose.

His member slipped out of Jake's mouth as he sat down on his dick. He took Jake by the chin and lifted him up and kissed him. At first Jake looked straight at his closed eyes. But soon closed his and kissed back. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue deep into Jake's mouth. Jake immediately pushed his back and soon we were washing the liquid he left in Jake's mouth back and forth. Without breaking the kiss, Jake rolled him over onto his back as Jake was still hard as before. He spread his legs and wrapped them around Jake's waist. Still kissing, Jake started humping again while squeezing his penis, madly thrusting in and out. His tail hole was already soaked from the first time Jake came in his butt. Jake and Nate's mouths were open as much as they could go and our tongues were twisting and pushing against each other's as much as they could. Jake didn't care about the taste of the liquid. he didn't care about anything, he just loved what he was doing.

The sensation started to build and he dug Jake's feet into the bed an in one final thrust, Jake shoved himself into him as much as he could possibly go as he let a whimper out from they're kiss. He held himself there for a minute before he started to relax. His tail hole was drenched as Jake slipped out from it. they finally broke the kiss as strands of saliva and the goo made strands connecting our mouths together. They both swallowed once or twice then collapsed onto the bed. They were both breathing heavily and Jake was so exhausted.  
"How did that feel master" Nate gasped from his mouth, licking his lips breaking the strand hanging from it. "Good" Jake breathing heavy. Nate smiled. And with that he closed his eyes.  
Jake rested His head on his chest as he fell asleep snuggling each other in pure bliss everything was perfect. pokemon and pokemon master truly one.


End file.
